


【卓司x和成】纯净上等（犬猿同人）

by sMokywithoutlighT



Category: Kenen / Thicker Than Water, kubota masataka - Fandom, 犬猿
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sMokywithoutlighT/pseuds/sMokywithoutlighT





	【卓司x和成】纯净上等（犬猿同人）

几野由利亚按了几次门铃，依然无人回应，能听见屋子里吵嚷的富士台早点播放的搞笑节目。她攥紧了纸筒，里面有熬夜赶工做出来的样图，想能不能借这个工作交接的机会请他吃一顿饭。她被拒绝过几次，却从未生气，可能只是因为和成长得太好看了，连无辜的婉拒时小心翼翼的嘴脸都温柔可爱。  
由利亚走去公寓后面，那里有一扇落地玻璃窗，是一楼住户专享的，常常有流浪猫待在那片空地上，可能正是和成如此选择的缘由。这样想着，刚刚踏入那块空地，便有一只黑黄相间的猫咪自窗脚窜出，用身体和臀部在由利亚的小腿上磨蹭，哼着迷人的呼噜，细软的叫声黏着而甜蜜。室内搞笑节目的声响被人为的调小了，奇异的甜腻水声渐渐清晰起来，与春天四散的杨花白絮一起，飘得她头昏脑涨。久站使得过于肥胖臃肿的身躯酸麻至下蹲，她困惑的将玳瑁色的成年公猫抱在怀中，往落地窗内看去。她的肥厚手掌蹭到猫的腹部，温热的透明液体沾了满手，那是春天万物生长的征兆。  
一阵和煦的春风吹过，白色纱窗掀起了欲言又止的秘密、又翻滚着掩盖了一部分淫乱的场面，徒有男人光洁的大腿和皱巴巴的白色衬衣、以及一双苦力为生才有的粗粝手掌覆盖着细长柔白的后颈的情景荡进由利亚的眼中。  
“忘恩负义的小畜生！你以为是靠谁才活到今天的？”  
金山卓司抽动着自己的性器，捣弄着金山和成臀瓣之间吞吐的穴口。那副撞击的形态、活像多年以前由利亚曾在乡下看到过的舂米农机。卓司突兀的辱骂声吓跑了由利亚怀抱着的公猫，尖利的爪子擦伤了她的手臂，然而她既没有惊呼出声，甚至全然未曾发觉，只是定定的看着眼前发生的一切，手足无措起来。那混账粗野的金山卓司并没有发现窗外的客人，大笑着抽出，翻过和成因失去支撑而瘫软在茶几桌面上的身子，掰开他没有血色的嘴唇，将自己丑陋充血的物事堂而皇之地闯进去，野蛮的姿势和完全不去控制的力道使和成的嘴角出了血，饱胀的欲望在过分娇嫩细小的口腔撑起了不起眼的鼓包，但和成始终除了被摆弄时发出的呻吟外不做任何反抗，那幅任其蹂躏的样子显然是被下药的迹象，两眼微睁着看向某处墙壁，眼眶红润，濡湿的泪水不断流出又消失在柔美细长的颈子里，也许只是在细瘦嶙峋的锁骨上聚起了一道微小的湖泊。  
眼见着爱慕的男人被下药强暴，由利亚却捂着嘴轻声笑起来，这是乱伦吧。她一边想着，一边竟恶质的想要即刻喊她的亲妹妹、好妹妹来一同看看。快来看啊！你那令人艳羡的小男友，正被他同父同母的哥哥抵在茶几上操的眼泪横流，那张潮红淫靡的脸是不是又和你两上床时的模样完全不同呢！牙齿碰到掌心，竟尝到眼泪的苦味。眼前兄弟交合的画面竟使她反常的感受到一股奇异的兴奋，仿佛这几十年来被歧视、被嫌弃的羞辱感终于获得了救赎，金山卓司丑陋的性器化身为正义的利刃、而金山和成的每一处张开的穴口都沦落成俗世之恶，每捅一刀，便是一次对过往阴暗人生的消解；每一次囫囵的呻吟，都是惨痛往事消散于春风无迹可寻。  
由利亚将手伸进衣服口袋里，抠出了手机。邻街盛放的樱花被吹落至窗前，将窗内的景象渡上一层烂漫的彩色，冷冰冰的花朵落在同样冰冷的地上，和成的上身也随着卓司推开茶几的粗鲁行为摔到客厅的地板上，后脑磕到了茶几锋利的桌角，新鲜血液顺着地板砖块的缝隙渗入其中，而无法消失的部分汇成一片粘稠的水洼，他柔顺的乌发泡在血水里，像某种保存在大量福尔马林中的珍贵标本。茶几上的水杯也无从幸免，在这场混乱中四分五裂，几粒尚未溶解的白色药丸顺着甜蜜的黄色果汁流淌出来。和成的双眼却还是微微的睁开、仿佛看不到眼前的一切般，大概已经快要死去了。那粗人卓司却完全不去关照亲弟弟的伤势，一昧跨坐到和成身上，撕开那件碍事的衬衫，埋首啃食胸口和腰腹。他的指头胡乱又大力的碾着，如同玩弄妓女的乳房般的，下身下流地趴在那双细长的腿上摩擦，而身下的人依然只是一具血液充沛的活尸，或者形状完好的精美器皿，其间盛放着无聊至极的血缘和干系。而到现在为止，卓司都没有脱掉自己的衣服，和成却一丝不挂，简直比操妓女还不如。弟弟的穴口吞吐着哥哥的浊液，微张的嘴里渗出的血液和哥哥是一样的源出，如果就这么被操死，是否也可以理解为令人作呕的“由血脉连接的亲人”必将毁灭于腐朽狭隘的执着。卓司的性器再一次闯了进去，毫无润滑的穴口只靠着上一次的液体勉强扩张着，已经被迫入到最深处。即使失去了大部分意识，生理性的痛感还是迫使和成曲起了腰肢，颤抖可怜的叫声中混杂着熟悉的哭腔，和由利亚第一次见到卓司时四人围坐的西餐桌上他有些畏畏缩缩的小心反驳卓司时的声音是一样的。可显然卓司讨厌弟弟的一切反抗，他的手掌扬起来，又重重落到和成的脸颊上，即时肿起高高的绯红，乌黑的发丝也顺着惩戒的力道偏向一侧，像是某种无声的抗议，哀戚的泪水随着抽动的频率溅到卓司的手上，又不过是千次万次屈服于强权与暴虐的懦弱无力的道歉罢了。  
“到底你是不敢看我，”卓司一手掐住他的喉咙，去舔和成涂满鲜血的嘴唇和因为缺氧而伸出的舌头，“还是你不想看我、瞧不起我？！”  
由利亚几乎确定了，对于卓司而言，和成不过是一个没有生命的情趣娃娃。她想报警，却看到施暴者又像玩耍一般，松开手，状似深情亲吻和成的额头，简直就像是小孩之间青涩的家家酒。而更加奇怪的是，明明药效正旺，身下人软绵绵的四肢却像被无形的绳索牵扯着，上抬着抱住了兄长纹满古怪刺青的躯体，柔柔的抓紧，关节处柔韧的转动，指甲却嵌到了兄长的皮肉里。据说前世作过恶的女人会诞下身体相连的婴儿，由利亚不信因果业报，却被眼前纠缠交融的身体震撼到胡思乱想起来，是否连庭院的樱花瓣蕊也要烧起作恶的璀璨巨火，究竟是该烧死他们的父母，还是只让兄弟二人困在彼此折磨的烈焰中、永世不得超生？  
由利亚怔忡的看着卓司那张丑陋可怖的脸映在明亮干净的窗户上，他们都涕泗横流，眼睛里却又都燃起了通往地狱的幽幽鬼火，一时之间，白的、赤的、黑的色彩混做一处，变作靡艳鲜活的花藤刺伤了她的眼睛，仿佛从转进这间后院之时起，一场淫荡可怖的春梦便急切的展开了。樱花，喘息，残缺的安眠药，发情的猫，喜欢的纯洁的和成，抽动的性器，吞吐的穴口，魔鬼一样邪恶的卓司......可与脑中恐惧相反的，她发觉自己的那处湿了。也许越是禁忌的故事越令人向往，越不属于自己的人越能勾起渴望。仅仅只是看着令自己着迷的男人陷入可怖的蛛网，化作狼口美丽可爱的羔羊，便足够令她心驰神往。而不知在何处，两只同样淫乱的猫，因为交媾的剧痛动情的尖叫，发着浪的啼哭像极了人类的婴孩。玻璃窗之后的两具人身纠缠在一处，细不可闻的呻吟和喷薄炽热的喘息声像是某个冬天埋藏在泥土下早已枯死的种子，因为春天万物精液的灌溉，竟然死而复生，长成一棵丑陋的枝叶纠结的幼嫩雏芽，可耻的苟活在人间。她惆怅地闭上双眼，任由泪水不断的滚落，妹妹曾凑在她的耳边、翕动着涂满劣质口红的肥圆双唇说过的大胆而恶心的话语却不合时宜的再次出现：“呵..和成的身材真好呀...他摸着我的奶子，手会发抖哦...他的那里...很可爱...想和姐姐分享....旋转木...呵呵....”  
潜意识的用力摇头，仿佛那声响的主人真的出现似的、她向虚空中的某处怨妒的剜了一眼，眼里的泪水几乎要变作剧毒的利箭，却又恰好与同样看向别处的和成的双眼交汇到一处，清澈的眼白透着无辜的婴儿蓝，漆黑的眼珠即使投进去耀眼的光芒也不会变作别的颜色，短暂的相交后又慌乱惧怕的看向自己的兄长。由利亚想逃跑，身体却像被捆住般无法动弹，脸手指也不听使唤地颤抖着、意外地碰到了拍摄键。  
那两只隐在暗处的猫儿被清脆的快门声吓了出来，其中一只正是方才跑走的玳瑁。  
由利亚惊恐的抬起头，见到窗户里的人也抬头望去。他推开汁水淋漓的男子，捡起一片水杯碎片，缓缓向她走去。


End file.
